


Мой маленький принц

by Deathfeanor



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF
Genre: F/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: На протяжении жизни Гакт при разных обстоятельствах встречает одну и ту же женщину.***- А вы кто? - спросил Гакуто, на всякий случай опустив голову, чтобы его не видно было за книжкой. - Привидение?Догадки о том, кто же эта женщина и откуда она взялась, я оставлю на откуп читателям. Сама не знаю... Мне просто показалась красивой история.Использованные материалы: Антуан де Сент-Экзюпери, "Маленький принц"; Фрэнк Синатра, Mam'selle; так же использовано имя голливудской актрисы Риты Хэйворт - только имя.
Relationships: Gackt/Original female character





	Мой маленький принц

_1981 год, Окинава_

— Здравствуй, малыш!

«Малыш» поднял голову и увидел перед собой незнакомую тетю. Он исподлобья поглядел на нее недоверчиво. Ему хотелось сказать, что он уже давно не малыш — ему целых восемь лет, что это его место и что гостям тут не рады, но что-то такое было в лице и особенно в глазах этой незнакомой тети, что все слова тут же позабылись.

— Как тебя зовут, малыш? — спросила она, грациозно опускаясь рядом с ним на траву и закуривая длинную сигарету, вставленную в специальную длинную палочку («Мундштук», — вспомнил он.).

Голос ее был мягкий и какой-то даже не ласковый, а будто бы легкое шелковое одеяло и теплое молоко, которое мать давала ему, когда он болел, и еще — когда сестра надела длинное платье, и оно так мягко и приятно шуршало, и еще — когда играешь Шопена, и рояль отзывается на прикосновение твоих пальцев глубоким чудесным звуком, и еще — когда душной летней ночью откроешь окно, и вдали слышен шум океана, и еще…

— Гакуто, — ответил он и кинул на нее настороженный взгляд.

Она улыбнулась. У нее были большие зеленые глаза, тонкий прямой нос и красивая, как у одной из кукол его сестры, улыбка. Над губой, справа от носа — крошечная родинка. Темные волосы собраны на затылке, но видно, что они — мягкие и густые. Ее длинное серое платье из какой-то неизвестной ему струящейся ткани казалось продолжением всего ее облика. Белая кожа казалось зеленоватой в тени густой листвы. Несмотря на теплую погоду, на плечи ее были накинуты меха.

— А вы кто? — спросил Гакуто, на всякий случай опустив голову, чтобы его не видно было за книжкой. — Привидение?

Она рассмеялась. И смех у нее был такой же, как голос, как ее платье и улыбка.

— Нет, малыш, — ответила она, все так же улыбаясь. — Я не привидение.

Гакуто серьезно кивнул. Он видел, что она, несмотря на улыбку, тоже говорила серьезно насчет привидения. Обычно взрослые смеялись над ним или качали головой с таким видом, будто хотели сказать: «Бедный мальчик, он совсем умом тронулся!», а дети и вовсе хохотали, но эта женщина не смеялась над ним и не жалела его, и ему это ужасно понравилось.

— А вы тоже их видите, да? — спросил он.  
— Я-то?! Уж я-то вижу и не такое! — ответила она.

Повисло молчание. Женщина лежала на траве, поглядывая искоса на Гакуто, а он сидел, склонившись над книжкой. Облака проплывали над ними медленно и плавно, и от трепещущей на ветру листвы на лице незнакомки играли тени.

— А что ты здесь делаешь? — спросила вдруг она.  
— Школу прогуливаю, — ответил он, даже не успев подумать, что лучше бы не говорить правды: а ну как, возьмет за руку и отведет к Такана-сенсей, их учительнице. — А вы?..  
— Я тоже.  
— Взрослым разве нужно прогуливать школу?! — искренне удивился он.  
— У взрослых тоже бывают неприятные дела. — Она повернулась на бок, подложив руку под щеку, словно собиралась спать, и попросила: — Почитай мне, малыш.

Гакуто смутился, лицо обдало жаром. Он часто путал слова, из-за чего над ним всегда смеялись, потому не любил читать вслух, но отказать ей, этим большим зеленым глазам и струящемуся ласковому голосу, этой кукольной улыбке, он не мог.

— Тут не сначала… Я уже начал… Это детская книжка… — забормотал он.  
— Ничего страшного, малыш. Просто читай.

Он зажмурился на мгновение, набрал в легкие воздуха и начал негромко читать:

_На планете Маленького принца всегда росли простые, скромные цветы — у них было мало лепестков, они занимали совсем мало места и никого не беспокоили. Они раскрывались поутру в траве и под вечер увядали. А этот пророс однажды из зерна, занесенного неведомо откуда, и Маленький принц не сводил глаз с крохотного ростка, не похожего на все остальные ростки и былинки. Вдруг это какая-нибудь новая разновидность баобаба? Но кустик быстро перестал тянуться ввысь, и на нем появился бутон._

Он читал и читал, забыв обо всем на свете, и собственный голос казался ему приятным и глубоким. Тени скользили по страницам, но он не замечал этого. Гостья так и лежала на траве, глаза ее были закрыты, и можно было подумать, что она уснула, но Гакуто почему-то был уверен, что она внимательно слушает его. От реки повеяло холодом, и Гакуто вдруг оборвал себя на полуслове — солнце уже почти скрылось за противоположным берегом, издалека ветер доносил голоса девчонок и мальчишек, только что покинувших школу.

Гостья подняла голову и спросила, заметив, что он внезапно замолчал:

— Что случилось, малыш?  
— Мне надо домой. Уже поздно.

Он вскочил и стал торопливо запихивать книжку в сумку.

— Значит, конец истории я так и не услышу?

Гакуто застыл. Он нахмурился, соображая, как поступить. Женщина между тем тоже встала и оказалась совсем близко.

— Я буду тут завтра, — буркнул он.  
— Завтра я не смогу прийти.  
— Почему?  
— Так… Вот что, малыш, — сказала она, наклонившись к нему и осторожно взяв его лицо в ладони, — завтра я не приду, но когда-нибудь мы снова увидимся, и тогда ты мне расскажешь, вернулся ли Маленький Принц на свою планету.  
— Хорошо… — прошептал он еле слышно.  
— И вот что еще… Я хочу… Хочу что-нибудь подарить тебе… — Она выпрямилась и стала рыться в сумочке. — Но у меня ничего нет. — Гакуто хотел сказать, что ему ничего и не надо, но она перебила его. — Вот тебе мой подарок, — снова наклонившись к нему и снова осторожно взяв его лицо в ладони, произнесла она. — Только одно условие: ты никогда никому не расскажешь обо мне. Хорошо? Обещаешь, малыш?

Гакуто кивнул. Она поцеловала его в лоб. Губы у нее были холодные. И тут Гакуто ощутил, как его сердце замерло от ужаса. Сильный порыв ветра качнул дерево, у которого они стояли. Гакуто пробормотал что-то на прощание и со всех ног пустился бежать. Только у самой воды он остановился. «Так невежливо», — подумал он и обернулся, чтобы хотя бы помахать ей рукой и крикнуть «спасибо», но на пригорке уже никого не было. Ветер подул с новой силой, стало совсем темно, и Гакуто, захлебываясь слезами и непонятным ему самому страхом, помчался к дому.

_Начало 1990-х, Киото_

Камуи придирчиво оглядел себя: темно-серый пиджак, белая рубашка, золотые запонки, аккуратная прическа, туфли начищены так, что могли бы заменить зеркало, томный — благодаря подводке — взгляд темно-карих, почти черных глаз — все было в порядке. Он вошел в зал. Сегодня наплыв гостей был меньше, чем обычно, но работы все равно хватало. Он окинул взглядом помещение, ища работы себе, но тут его осторожно взял под локоть его приятель и зашептал на ухо: «Камуи, тут одна дама очень просила тебя подойти к ней». Камуи кивнул и последовал за приятелем. Ему давно уже надоела и эта работа, и эти дамы, которые на все были готовы, чтобы скоротать часок-другой в обществе такого юного красавчика, поэтому ему было все равно, и он даже не стал задавать вопросов. Пока они проходили между столиками и диванчиками, пристальные женские взгляды жгли ему лицо и спину. Он уже давно научился не смотреть в ответ, а как бы скользить взглядом по всем сразу, чтобы ни одна не посчитала себе обойденной. Ему нравилось их внимание, но в то же время ему бы хотелось уйти от них.

— Госпожа, вот этот юноша!

Камуи перевел взгляд на «госпожу», и сердце его вдруг похолодело. Она сидела на диване, и ее длинное серое платье струилось вокруг нее.

— Спасибо, дорогой! — сказала она и поднялась ему навстречу.

Он поцеловал ее руку и предложил шампанского. Она вынула из сумочки мундштук и вставила в него сигарету. Он поднес ей зажигалку.

— Как ты поживаешь, малыш?

Он видел ее такой же, как и тогда, на берегу реки. Те же большие зеленые глаза, та же улыбка. Гладкая, без единой морщинки, белая кожа. Прошло столько лет, а она не постарела ни на минуту! «Успокойся, — сказал он себе. — Другие ее тоже видят. Значит, она не видение и не призрак…»

Она быстро окинула его взглядом и довольно улыбнулась. Затянулась и откинулась на спинку дивана, не отводя от него взгляда своих пронзительных зеленых глаз.

— Что же, — произнесла она, не дожидаясь его ответа, — ты дочитал ту книгу? Чем она закончилась?  
— Дочитал. Маленький Принц вернулся на свою планету.  
— Правда? Я очень рада!

«А ведь она не притворяется, — подумал он. — Она на самом деле такая…» Ее голос, как и лицо, ничуть не изменился. Смех звучал той же волшебной музыкой. Камуи вдруг понял, что рад ее появлению. Он прекрасно понимал, что имеет дело не с обычной женщиной, и это сначала ужасно его напугало, но теперь, ведя с ней беседу, подливая ей шампанского, он чувствовал, что ему очень легко и спокойно, как не было уже очень-очень давно — может быть, всю его жизнь.

Она попросила его проводить ее до машины. На стоянке у клуба никого не было. Стоял май, и было тепло, однако она завернулась в меха, и он мог видеть только ее глаза. В свете фонарей они лихорадочно блестели.

— Все же скажи, как тебе живется, — сказала она, пристально глядя на него.

Он хотел ответить, что у него все замечательно, но тут же почувствовал, что не может ее обмануть.

— Я очень устал от этого места. От этих женщин. Я знаю, что не доживу до тридцати, и мне бы, наверное, хотелось как-то иначе распорядиться тем временем, что у меня есть…

Она слушала его без тени улыбки и кивала, словно принимая какое-то решение. Он же никак не мог остановиться. Даже самому себе он никогда не признавался в том, о чем говорил сейчас. Наконец, он умолк. «Простите», — пробормотал он. Она улыбнулась и протянула ему руку.

— До свидания, малыш. Мне жаль, что я ничего не могу сделать для тебя. Но мне хочется верить, что при нашей следующей встрече ты будешь счастливее. До свидания!  
— Спасибо вам. До свидания. — Он крепко пожал ее руку.

Откуда-то из темноты вынырнул огромный, как медведь, негр и открыл заднюю дверцу ее машины. Перед тем как сесть, она тепло улыбнулась и помахала ему рукой. Одними губами прошептала: «До встречи!» Камуи коротко поклонился и вернулся в клуб. На этот раз он не стал оборачиваться. Даже не услышав шума колес, он знал — она уже уехала.

_1999 год, Лос-Анджелес_

— Гаку, ты уверен, что все в порядке? Может, лучше приляжешь?  
— Не беспокойся. Я… пойду пройдусь. Все в порядке.

Сегодня вечером, прямо во время записи вокала, он упал в обморок. Это здорово напугало всех присутствующих и даже его самого, и теперь его пытались оберегать. Все сходились на том, что лучше бы ему полежать, он и сам так думал, но в номере было так много народу, а ему хотелось побыть одному. Время было уже за полночь. Редкие запоздалые прохожие почти не обращали внимания на тощего парня с выжженными перекисью водорода волосами — Голливуд в двух шагах, мало ли фриков тут. Темнота и полное невнимание укрывали Гакта, и ему стало гораздо легче дышать. Он очень давно не оставался один. Побродив немного по улицам без всякой цели, он понял, что хочет выпить, и зашел в первый попавшийся бар. Это было темное помещение со стойкой, двумя-тремя столиками и небольшой эстрадой с хиленьким микрофоном. Над эстрадой висела надпись «Конкурс караоке». Кроме Гакта и бармена, лениво протирающего стаканы, никого в баре не было.

Гакт сел у стойки и заказал водки. Бармен окинул его критическим взглядом и поинтересовался, сколько ему лет. Гакт молча показал ему права. Осушив одну рюмку, Гакт тут же потребовал вторую. Закурил. Выпил еще. Голова отяжелела. Его потянуло в сон. Он потребовал еще рюмку — бармен поставил перед ним бутылку. «Если выпьешь все и после этого уйдешь на своих ногах, счет можешь не оплачивать», — сказал он. Гакт усмехнулся. Он хотел ответить, что ему после бутылки и даже двух ничего не будет, но не успел. Вдруг послышались легкие шаги и шорох ткани — на эстраду поднялась женщина. На ее лицо падала тень, и он не мог ее разглядеть, но силуэт и походка показались ему знакомыми. Без всякого вступления она запела, а капелла. Голос ее тек плавно и уверенно, заволакивая собой и темный бар, и всю улицу, и весь город. Гакт даже прикрыл глаза от удовольствия. Музыка такому голосу только мешает.

_A small cafe, Mam'selle.  
A rendezvous, Mam'selle.  
The violins were warm and sweet  
And so were you, Mam'selle._

_And as the night danced by, a kiss became a sigh.  
Your lovely eyes seemed to sparkle just like wine does.  
No heart ever yearned as much as mine does for you._

Песня закончилась. Женщина спустилась с эстрады и села на табурет рядом с Гактом.

— Привет, Рита! — сказал бармен, подавая ей бокал с шампанским.  
— Привет, Джо!

Она вынула из сумочки мундштук и сигарету. Засветился огонек зажигалки, и Гакт увидел знакомые глаза и губы. Она затянулась и улыбнулась ему. Гакт смотрел на нее, не зная, что сказать. Заметив его растерянность, она коснулась его руки и бросила бармену: «Джо, мы сядем за столик». Она увлекла его за собой, и он на мгновение оказался в облаке ее духов — пахло от нее чем-то приятным, и этот запах прекрасно подходил ее голосу и облику.

— Значит, Рита, — пробормотал Гакт, когда они уселись.

Она протянула ему свою узкую белую руку, унизанную кольцами:

>— Меня зовут Рита. Рита Хейворт. Как голливудская актриса.

Он коснулся губами ее руки. По интонации он понял, что это не ее имя, но спрашивать ни о чем не стал. Кто такая настоящая Рита Хейворт, он не знал и даже не представлял себе. Между тем эта Рита держала его за руку, и пальцы у нее были нежные и прохладные. В этот раз она предстала перед ним не в сером, а в темно-синем платье с открытыми плечами. Неизменные меха, мундштук и шампанское делали ее похожей на героинь старых американских фильмов.

— Почему вы в Лос-Анджелесе? — спросил он. — Я думал, вы живете в Японии.  
— Что ж, малыш, ты тоже живешь в Японии, но ты здесь.  
— Простите. Я… Вы меня пугаете, если честно…  
— Правда? Это интересно. Почему?  
— Вы всегда так неожиданно появляетесь. После нашей первой встречи я проплакал всю ночь — так был напуган. Извините. Я не хотел этого говорить, но вам я почему-то не могу врать. И вы… Вы не меняетесь… Прошло столько лет…  
— О, малыш! — сказала она с легкой улыбкой. — Представители моей профессии не могут позволить себе такой роскоши, как старость.  
— И что это за профессия?

Она откинулась на спинку стула, пригубила шампанское и спросила:

— А ты как думаешь?

Гакт внимательно посмотрел на нее. Холеное лицо, руки, не знающие никакой грубой работы, шикарное платье, кукольная улыбка…

— Не обижайтесь… — сказал он. — Но если бы я вас не знал, я бы решил, что вы очень дорогой эскорт или что-то в таком роде.

Она рассмеялась.

— Это прекрасно! Это просто замечательно, мальчик мой! Дорогой эскорт — это, пожалуй, ближе всего к истине. — Она допила шампанское и наклонилась к нему. — Знаешь, малыш, я прошу тебя больше меня ни о чем не спрашивать. И не бойся меня, дорогой. Я никогда не причинила бы вреда тебе. А теперь, малыш, расскажи мне, что тебя так гнетет.  
— Одиночество, — сказал Гакт. — Пожалуйста, не расспрашивайте меня! Я не смогу не ответить вам, а если отвечу… Одним словом, я не хочу жаловаться.

Она пристально посмотрела на него. Провела рукой по его волосам.

— Бедный малыш! — сказала она. — Это не беда. С этим я могу помочь. — Она гладила его по голове, и Гакт невольно прищурился по-кошачьи и наклонил голову, подставляясь ее прохладным пальцам. — Это очень легко исправить, если хочешь. — Она зашептала ему на ухо: — Выходи из бара, поворачивай направо и иди по улице до ближайшего отеля. Там сними комнату на одну ночь. Поднимайся в номер, раздевайся и ложись. Через полчаса я приду к тебе. И ни о чем не думай, милый.

Гакт несколько удивился ее прямоте и условиям, но он не стал ни о чем спрашивать. Он подошел к стойке, расплатился за свою водку (так и не допил) и ее шампанское. Когда он вернулся к столику, женщины уже не было. На улице он закурил и двинулся к отелю. Это оказалось вполне приличное заведение средней руки. Сэр желает номер с двуспальной кроватью? Сэр заплатит наличными или кредитной картой? Сэр не желает поужинать? Что ж, спокойной ночи, сэр. Мы надеемся, вам у нас понравится.

После номера, который он делил с группой и стаффом, где царил вечный беспорядок и теснота, скромный двухместный номер с одной кроватью показался ему раем. Уже лежа под одеялом, он вдруг подумал: что если она обманула его? Он лежал, прислушиваясь к каждому шороху, но звука ее шагов не было слышно, в дверь никто не стучал. В конце концов он задремал и проснулся от того, что ясно почувствовал — рядом кто-то лежит.

Он приподнялся и посмотрел на нее. Она откинула одеяло, позволяя ему разглядеть все, что только сможет. Ее белое тело явственно выделялось в темноте. Она протянула к нему руки, и он обнял ее, зарываясь лицом в длинные распущенные волосы. Он нашел ее губы — они оказались мягкими и теплыми, и на поцелуй она отзывалась со всей готовностью. Снова опустившись на подушки, она провела кончиками пальцев по его лицу и прошептала: «Я могу исполнить любое твое желание».

Когда все желания были исполнены, а за окном уже стало совсем светло, Гакт, уставший и довольный, уснул почти сразу, но успел почувствовать легкое дуновение — он инстинктивно захотел прижаться к ней, и его руки нащупали только пустоту.

_2004 год, Иокогама_

Обычно Гакт не видит лиц в зале. Слишком далеко, слишком яркий свет у софитов. Но иногда он успевает выхватить чье-то лицо. Вот как сейчас. Он замер посреди сцены, стараясь отдышаться и бросил взгляд в зал. И увидел знакомую улыбку, как куклы Барби, и огромные зеленые глаза. Она смотрела на него, улыбаясь, а глаза ее были совершенно серьезными и внимательными. Он улыбнулся ей и подмигнул.

После концерта он вышел через черный ход на улицу, чтобы покурить. Он старался держаться в тени, чтобы его никто не заметил или хотя бы принял за кого-то из стаффа. Сделав первую затяжку, он понял, что его план провалился: рядом кто-то был.

— Можно рок-звезде хоть покурить спокойно? — пробормотал он.  
— Конечно, можно. Привет, малыш.

Она вышла из темного угла, в котором пряталась, и протянула ему руку. Он жадно прижался к ней губами.  
— Я видел вас в зале. Мне очень приятно, что вы пришли.  
— О! Я тоже очень рада, что пришла. И у меня есть для тебя подарок. — Она вынула из сумочки крошечный сверток и протянула ему. — Я хочу поздравить тебя с тем, что твое мрачное пророчество не сбылось. Тебе уже тридцать один. Поздравляю, малыш! — Она скользнула к нему и потрепала его по волосам. — Это всего лишь нэцке, но мне приятно будет знать, что оно у тебя.  
— Спасибо, — искренне сказал Гакт.

Он зажал сигарету в зубах и развернул подарок. Это была выточенная из слоновой кости девятихвостая лисица. Он хотел спросить у своей подруги, не ее ли это портрет, но она уже исчезла.

_2009 год, Токио_

Грудную клетку словно прокручивали в мясорубке. Голова горела, а челюсти свело так, что он никак не мог их разжать и попросить воды. Тело стало ватным, чужим. Он с трудом поднял голову и открыл глаза — тут же по векам резанула резкая боль. Где-то далеко, за миллиард километров до его сознания, слышались крики: «Гактооооо! Гактоооо!» Какая-то часть его понимала, что это его зовут, другая же — отказывалась в это верить и вообще отрицала, что это его имя. И между этими частями шла кровопролитная борьба за право распорядиться телом: первая требовала встать и вернуться на сцену, вторая — уснуть и проспать пару недель.

Чувство долга одержало верх над здравым смыслом, и он попытался подняться. Не получилось. От боли его едва не вырвало. Он чуть слышно застонал и замер, стараясь прийти в себя.

_Ни о чем не думай, малыш. Сейчас все пройдет. Только потерпи. Совсем чуть-чуть._

Чья-то легкая прохладная рука легла на его лоб. К губам поднесли стакан с водой. Дышать стало легче. Постепенно он пришел в себя. Когда он открыл глаза, ему на мгновение показалось, что он видит знакомые зеленые глаза.

— Ю, в гримерке была женщина, когда меня откачивали? — спросил Гакт, когда после концерта они остались одни у него дома.  
— Была медсестра… И все вроде. А что?  
— Да так… Медсестра — японка?  
— А тебе кого надо? Индианку?  
— Да нет… Просто мне показалось, что я видел кое-кого…

Гакт отвернулся и посмотрел на полку, где стояла крошечная фигурка девятихвостой лисы.

_2011 год, Париж_

— Нервничаешь? — спросил Гакт, подливая Джону.  
— Да не то слово! — ослепительно улыбнулся Джон. — Твои фанаты очень требовательны, не говоря уж о тебе… Кто-то из вас точно меня придушит, если я завтра провалюсь.  
— Я тебя точно душить не буду… Так, заставлю отжаться миллион раз.  
— Ха-ха!

Джон сделал большой глоток и вдруг замер, будто поперхнувшись.

— Что с тобой? — спросил Гакт.  
— Или я допился до белой горячки, или там стоит самая красивая женщина, которую я когда-либо видел, — ответил Джон, кивнув на дверь.

Гакт посмотрел в указанном направлении и застыл. «Говорю же!» — услышал он реплику Джона. Гакт поднялся и сделал шаг к ней. Она обернулась. На этот раз она была в черном платье с закрытым воротом и разрезом от бедра.

— Bonjour, mademoiselle*, — сказал он не слишком громко, но так, чтобы она услышала.

Она проплыла к их столику. Мурлыкнув ответное приветствие, она грациозно опустилась на стул и улыбнулась, протягивая Гакту руку. Он прижался к ней губами так, словно от этого поцелуя зависела его жизнь. Гакт сел на место. Джон смотрел на обоих во все глаза.

— Джон, это… Мисс… — Гакт запнулся.  
— Я Рита. Рита Хэйворт. Как кинозвезда. — Она протянула Джону руку, и он пожал ее. — А вы Джон, да?  
— Да… Это… Рита Хэйворт? Это как в том старом ситкоме про мать-одиночку…**

Гакт посмотрел на зардевшееся лицо Джона и подумал, что он сейчас вполне сошел бы за восьмилетнего.

— Да, — сказала Рита. — В жизни такое тоже бывает.  
— А вы давно знакомы? — спросил Джон у Гакта.  
— Ну… Со школы, я думаю.  
— Пожалуй, да. Я приехала на ваш концерт.  
— Правда? — спросил Гакт.  
— Вот теперь я точно волнуюсь, — буркнул Джон.  
— О, я уверенна, Джон, вы завтра покорите все женские сердца в зале!  
— Это еще хуже! Он меня тогда убьет.  
— Не наговаривай на меня. — Гакт повернулся к женщине: — Как обычно?  
— Если не возражаешь. Я слышала, ты сам не пьешь сейчас.  
— Я — нет. А Джон выпьет с вами с удовольствием. — Он поднял руку и сказал подошедшему официанту: — Champagne, s'il vous plaît.***  
— Бедная старушка Европа, — посетовала Рита, доставая из сумочки мундштук и сигарету. — Курить нигде нельзя теперь.  
— Если хотите, мы можем выйти на улицу, — предложил Гакт.  
— Нет, все в порядке. Я потерплю до отеля.

Гакт покосился на Джона и подумал, что было бы неплохо услать его куда-нибудь под благовидным предлогом, но предлог не находился. Джон же, забыв о правилах приличия, пялился на Риту во все глаза и явно мечтал услать куда-нибудь Гакта. Женщина, однако, не торопилась делать авансы кому-то из них. Она держалась так, словно все это ее и не касалось. Когда бутылка шампанского опустела, она извинилась и сказала, что ей нужно идти. По ее просьбе Гакт вышел ее проводить.

— Кажется, я невольно нарушил обещание, — сказал Гакт, когда они вышли на улицу. — Простите меня.  
— Нет, малыш! — Она ласково погладила его по щеке. — Это моя прихоть виновата. Мне было очень любопытно взглянуть на Джона…  
— Он хороший парень.  
— Что ж, я рада, что у тебя появился такой друг. — Она помолчала, а потом прижалась к нему и обняла за шею. — Ты стал такой красивый, малыш.

Он обнял ее в ответ и хотел поцеловать, но она не далась. Тогда он просто прижал ее к себе.

— Я бы сказал, что влюбился в вас, — произнес он, — но для таких сильных чувств мы слишком редко видимся.  
— Нет, малыш, — ответила она, поудобнее устраиваясь на его плече, — ты не влюбился в меня. Просто ты хорошо разбираешься в людях и чувствуешь, что я нужна тебе. И мне очень жаль, что я не могу быть рядом с тобой всегда. — И добавила совсем тихо: — Потому что я-то как раз влюбилась в тебя.

Гакт не успел ответить — легкое дуновение воздуха, и она исчезла.

_2013 год, Токио_

— Гакт-сан, простите… Там дама… Она утверждает, что вы ее знаете.  
— Как ее зовут? — равнодушно спросил Гакт, не открывая глаз.  
— Рита Хэи… Хэйфу…  
— Рита Хэйворт? — вскинулся Гакт.  
— Да!  
— Я ее знаю, это… старая знакомая, еще с Окинавы. Вы можете ее позвать?  
— Конечно. Она ждет. Сейчас я ее позову…

Гакт заходил по гримерке. Чача, заглянувший в гримерку на огонек, следил за ним.

— Ты что, встречаешься со столетней и мертвой голливудской актрисой? — спросил он, недоверчиво.  
— Просто тезка. Я, кстати, видел эту Риту Хэйворт… Ну, настоящую… Они даже не похожи.  
— Ну, бывает, — улыбнулся Чача.

Дверь открылась, и в комнату скользнула она — в изумрудно-зеленом платье, в мехах и с мундштуком между пальцами. Ни постаревшая ни на секунду. Гакт вдруг подумал, что понял, почему она тогда сказала, что старость — это роскошь.

— Ты?! — вдруг подал голос Чача. — Ты что здесь делаешь?!  
— Пришла в гости, — ответила она, и Гакт впервые подумал, что ее улыбка может быть и неприятной.  
— Убирайся, — сказал Чача, вставая между ней и Гактом.  
— Чача, ты что, «Болеро» обслушался? — спросил Гакт.  
— Ты знаешь, кто она такая? — спросил Чача.  
— Чача, уймись и уйди! — отрезал Гакт.  
— Я тебя предупреждал, не жалуйся потом… — буркнул Чача, уходя.  
— Простите, я не знаю, что на него нашло, — сказал Гакт, опускаясь в кресло.  
— Он прав, малыш. — Она вдруг оказалась у него на коленях. — Но я же не могла не поздравить тебя с таким триумфом. Кто еще, кроме тебя, достоин спеть с Токийским филармоническим оркестром? А твой друг… Мы как-то… Пересекались. Но наши отношения не сложились. Не думай о нем, милый.

Она сделала какое-то еле уловимое движение, и свет погас. Ее губы сладко пахли шампанским, а кожа была такая же гладкая и нежная, как и тогда в Лос-Анджелесе. И Гакту было все равно, что она могла не поделить с Чачей. Она как-то сказала, что никогда не причинит ему вреда, и он верил ей.

— Я вас прошу… Если можно, — говорил Гакт, помогая ей застегнуть платье, — выйдите, пожалуйста, так, чтобы люди вас видели выходящей из моей гримерки. А то я потом не оберусь статей про людоедство.

Она повернулась и посмотрела ему в глаза.

— Если ты переживаешь из-за статей о той женщине, — сказала она, — то не стоит: никто, кто искренне любит тебя, начиная с меня и заканчивая самой безвестной твоей поклонницей, ни одному их слову не поверил и никогда не поверит. Но ты прав… Много людей видели, как я пришла сюда…

Она скользнула к двери. На пороге она обернулась и сказала:

— Прости, малыш, мы теперь увидимся только в самом конце. Постарайся все-таки сдержать слово и никому обо мне не рассказывать. Прощай. Надеюсь — надолго.

Гакт хотел удержать ее, но не успел.

_Далекое будущее, где-то на планете Земля_

— Привет, малыш.  
— А, это вы. Значит, это конец, да?

Гакт с трудом разлепил глаза и увидел размытый силуэт. Прохладная рука зарылась в седые волосы.

— Я так стар, что вот-вот рассыплюсь прахом, — проговорил он. — А вы все такая же молодая. Все-таки вы привидение. Или галлюцинация.  
— Нет, малыш. Неужели ты так и не понял, кто я? Бедный мой малыш…  
— Я когда-то говорил, что не доживу до тридцати… А прожил раза в четыре больше…  
— Ты очень красивый, — прошептала она со слезами в голосе. — Бедный мой мальчик!  
— Поцелуй меня, — сказал он, впервые обращаясь к ней на «ты».

Она легко коснулась губами его губ.

— Милый, ты помнишь ту сказку, что ты мне читал?  
— Да. «Маленький принц».  
— Хочешь знать, как она закончилась для меня?  
— Скажи?

Она провела рукой по его волосам и лицу, снова поцеловала его в губы. Наклонилась к самому его уху и прошептала:

— Он не вернулся. И роза, устав ждать, отправилась его искать.  
— А! Нашла?  
— Конечно, нашла. — Она поцеловала его закрытые глаза. — Я — твоя роза. Спи, мой Маленький принц…

Ее холодные губы коснулись его еще теплого лба.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, mademoiselle. - Здравствуйте, мадемуазель. (фр.)
> 
> Это как в том старом ситкоме про мать-одиночку… - Имеется в виду американский сериал "Грейс в огне", главная героиня которого носила имя другой голливудской звезды - Грейс Келли.
> 
> Champagne, s'il vous plaît. - Шампанское, пожалуйста. (фр.)


End file.
